May's 20 Bad Accidents
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Friday the 13 is the unluckiest day of the year, but what would happen to May in 20 accidents after unbalancing the Unlucky Stone?
1. Chapter 1

**May's 20 Bad Accidents**

**Summary: Friday the 13 is the unluckiest day of the year, but what would happen to May in 20 accidents after unbalancing the Unlucky Stone?**

* * *

Ash and Company were on their adventure as usual, blah blah blah, when they came across an old stone chamber. May ran into the rock chamber.

"Wait, May!" Ash, Brock, and Max shouted, going after May, who was looking at a dark, purple-colored stone.

May's eyes gleamed with joy. "Oooh...this stone looks awesome!" She picked it up, looking at it as it shined a dark arua in her hands. "Hey! It's glowing!"

Max groaned. "May! Put it down, it doesn't belong to you!" He retorted.

"But Max!" May whined, "It's not every day we come see stuff with this!"

Ash and Brock looked at each other oddly, shurgged, and turned to May.

Pikachu just tilted his head. "Pika pi?"

Max adjusted his glasses. "Actually, May-" He began pacing back and forth, "We come up with wacky things all the time since we became part of this group. Even though Dawn replaced us in the anime."

May stared at Max. "Who's Dawn?" She asked dumbfoudedly.

Max sighed, rolling his eyes. "Forget about who Dawn is! The point is," He snatched the stone from May, "This stone is unlucky, so put it back and leave it alone!"

"NO!" May snapped, snatching the stone from Max and putting it in her fanny pack. She folded her arms. "I found it, so it's mine!"

Max slapped his forehead. "It's useless talking to you..."

Suddenly, the entire chamber started to shake.

"AHHHH!!!!" Everyone screamed, holding on to each other.

May gulped. 'W-what happened!?" She exclaimed, holding tightly to Max.

Suddenly, an eerie voice chimed. "You have touched the Unlucky Stone, and took it off its place. For that, 20 bad accidents will happen to you today, being Friday the 13, and there's no way to avoid it..."

Ash moaned. "Well, May, looks like you're screwed today."

May moaned, closing her eyes. "Awww man..."

"Now you know why I didn't want you to touch the stone in the first place?" Max exclaimed.

A gust of wnd then blew out all of the four humans and Pikachu, the rock chambers collasping on each other.

May gulped, trembling. "Uh oh...what's gonna happen to me now?" She whimpered.

Max sighed, getting up. "I just don't know, May. I just don't know."

"Well..." Brock interrupted, looking up at the sun, "Let's get going. It's already the morning."

Ash nodded in agreement. "Right! Let's go continue our adventure! We can handle bad luck!" He said with a confident smile.

May gulped. "I hope so..." She worriedly said as she and the three male Trainers started walking down the dirt-paved path.


	2. Chapter 2

**Accident 1**

May wakes up and gets out of bed. She looks out the window, smiling.

"Ahhh, what a beautiful day!" She says, putting on her regular clothes in the bathroom, walking out and then slipping...

...on a bar of soap.

"AHHHH!!!" May screamed, landing on her butt, the bar of soap flying and crashing out of the window, "Who left that there!?" She moaned and rubbed her sore butt.

Ash came in, the bar of soap going through his head. "Hey, uh...May, was it you who slipped on the bar of soap?" He asked.

May rolled her eyes. "No duh, Sherlock, I'm rubbing my butt for no reason," She sarcastically said, getting up, and then snapping, "OF COURSE I SLIPPED ON THE STUPID BAR OF SOAP!!" She started walking off in the other direction, slipping again on another bar of soap and landing on her face. "Owww..."

**

* * *

**

May woke up again. She got out of bed, and looked down at her pajamas...which weren't on her, and instead...

...her underwear were showing, much to her distaste.

"GAH!!!" May screamed, covering her bed sheets over her underwear, blushing, "I thought I was sleeping with my pajamas on!? What happened!?"

Brock laughed, walking by May. "Oh, that. Skitty scratched your pajamas while you were sleeping, so we had to take them off you."

May lowered her eyes. "Where...are...they...now?" She growled, grabbing Brock by the shirt.

Brock stammered. "Uh...erm...eh..." He shrugged. "I don't know." He was then pushed aside, out of the window, breaking a few bones.

May started stomping around, acting like a five-year-old in a tandrum. "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!?"

Quick flash to Harley, who's making big bucks by selling copies of May's clothes.

**

* * *

**

May yawned and stretched, but then she was attacked by Pikachu's thunderbolt. "YEEEOUCH!!!" She was then paralyzed. "Pikachu!? What was that for!?"

Pikachu folded his arms, his head turned in the other direction. "Chu kapi kaka Pichu." He muttered.

May blinked. "Uhhh...what did you say?" She asked, tilting her head.

Pikachu stared at May for several seconds, and then he whacked her in the head with his tail, knocking May unconcious.

May groaned weakly, her regular eyes replaced by the infamous anime swirleys.

**

* * *

**

May was waiting in line behind all the other people at the Raman Shop.

"May, do we HAVE to always come here?" Max moaned, sighing and looking at his PokeNav. He was slapped by May.

"YES!!" May snapped, her eyes replaced with hearts and sighing heavenly, "Ramen is the best food to ever have been created...and it's so good, that I almost..." She started to drool.

Ash, Brock, and Pikachu all sweatdropped and looked at each other oddly as an extra set of random people got in front of them.

May's eyes widened with horror. "Wha...HEY!!!" Her eyes were replaced with flames, "WE WERE HERE FIRST!!!" She took out a hammer out of nowhere and started whacking the random people away.

Misty's right eye twitched. "She...she just stole my hammer!" She shouted, as she started to get into a catfight with May, and was having the upper hand.

Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and several other men started to cheer on Misty while Max simply looked at his PokeNav instead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Accident 5**

May was in the living room, watching TV. Ash then came in.

"Hey May, your mom called," He said, snickering, 'She says she wants you to...clean the basement."

May's left eye twitched.

"Why...do I...have to clean the basement?" She moaned, shuddering.

A few minutes later...

"Hey, I guess this isn't too bad!" May admitted, smiling as she dusted the boxes, "I don't see anything ba-" She then screamed as many spiders started spinning her around in string shots. May fell to the ground, her eyes again replaced with anime swirleys and her body completely covered in webs.

* * *

**Accident 6**

May and Harley both looked at each other in romance. They sighed heavenly.

"Hey May, did you know?" Harley said, snickering as his Wiggltuff passed by with a soda, "About Drew..."

May's eyes light up. "You...you finally admit that Drew is better than you?" She said, gasping with delight.

Harley bursted into laughter, falling off his chair. "FAR FROM IT!!! DREW'S HOMOSEXUAL!!!"

May's left eye twitched, and she screamed, standing up and running away afterwards, pulling out her hair in disbelief and anger.

* * *

**Accident 7**

"All right, now everyone sing as loud as you can!" Said the singing tutor.

May, Ash, Max, Brock, and Pikachu started to sing, but May's voice wasn't loud enough.

"Louder," The singing tutor commanded, standing in front of May, "Louder! _LOUDER_!!"

May started to sing loudly, but at the moment she was about to sing at her finiest, she let our a huge burp, which sent the singing tutor back towards the wall, unconcious. May's eyes widened, and she sweatdropepd, blushing as well. "Umm...oops..." She sighed as she noticed Ash, Max, Brock, and Pikachu all gave her strange looks.

* * *

**Accident 8**

May, Ash, and the others enetered into the mjovie theater. May smiled. "Oh boy! I can't wait to watch the movie!"

"What for?" Max said, rolling his eyes as they entered the numbered theatre, "We always see this movie?"

Going into their seat rows, May sat down in her seat, and...

**PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!!!!!!**

May froze still. Everyone else, including Ash and Co., turned around to look at her, and started laughing their heads off. "Ha-ha! That girl farted in her seat! What a laugh! She didn't bother to go to the bathroom before? Talk about a real blaster!"

May, blushing with embrassassment, buried her face in her hands, crying. "Oh! Why does this always happened to me?"

Max sighed, sitting down in his seat, next to May. "Well...you DID touch the Unlucky Stone..." He pointed out, making May cry louder.

**

* * *

**

May was moaning in heer sleep. When she woke up, she looked at a certain spot of her bedsheet, wet. "Uh..." May looked under her sheet, and saw the same wet spot on her regular clothes. She screamed. "AHHHH!!! I WET MYSELF!!!"

Ash laughed. "Well, May, you DID have too much Pepsi at that party yesterday." He joked, putting on his bed.

May strood still, and her eyes became teary. She started crying again, buring her face in her hands. "Why does this stuff happen to me!?"

**

* * *

**

May was walking on a path, with no trees surrounding her. She sighed and looked at the sky. "Boy, it's a beautiful day! I hope nothing happens-" She screamed as she fell into a pithole. "NO!! Not Team Rocket again!"

"How did you guess?" Jessie laughed, as she, James, and Meowth ran off with Pikachu in an electric-proof cage.

May sighed, and she fell to her knees. "Darn, how didn't I see this? I mean, come on, it was obvious that there was a pithole here..." She sighed, and then whined, "Can it get any worse!?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Accident 11**

May was combing her hair, and was having quite a peaceful time until...

"HEY!!" She yelled as she pulled the comb away from a Clefairy, who tried to take the comb away. Suddenly, both May and the CLefairy were knocked unconcious by Jigglypuff's Double Edge attack, their eyes obviously replaced by th infamous swirley eyes.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff giggled insanely, taking out her microphone, making itr a marker, and drawing all over May and CLefairy's faces, and then walking away.

* * *

**Accident 12**

May got into the pool, and sighed. "Ahhh...the pool is so nice and cool..."

The pool temperature then turned up, and the water started burning up, burning May, who screamed and jumped out of the pool.

"WHAT THE!?" She exclaimed, feeling the cold wind chill and shivering, "Brrrrr! I'm freezing!" She got back into the pool, and jumped out, screaming as she was burned again. "What the heck is wrong with the pool!?"

A Psyduck went into the pool, looked at May, and tilted its head as the burn seemed to not effect it. "Psyyaya?"

May fell down on her back, shocked to see the Psyduck physically fine. "A Psyduck can get in, but I can't? Man..." She moaned to herself.

* * *

**Accident 13**

May looked at her stomach, which was growling. She giggled. "Boy, am I hungry! I wonder what's for breakfast!" She went to the toaster to get some toast, but it broke. May frowned. "Aww man!"

She then went to the refridgerator, which was rotting on the inside. May shuddered. "Ewwww...I guess I won't be eating a regular breakfast..." She grabbed a cereal box from the cabinet and started eating the cereal from the box, when she screamed as she saw several cockroaches inside the box. "AHHHH!!!" She ran out of the room, disgusted.

* * *

**Accident 14**

May tried to put on her shoes, but somehow, they broke apart. She growled. "What...don't tell me my own shoes are affected, too!" SHe put on another pair of shoes, which also broke.

Another pair of shoes, another break.

Yet another pair of shoes, and yet another break.

"**I HATE THESE DAMN SHOES!!**" May angrily shouted, throwing all of the broken shoes into the garbage can and stomping out of the room, crying soon afterwards as she got a splinter on her left foot.

* * *

**Accident 15**

May looked at her clothes, and frowned. "Gee willikers, my clothes sure are dirty..." She snapped her fingers. "I know! I'll put them in the washer!" So she went to a washer and placed her clothes into the washer, leaving herself in her underwear.

A few minutes later, the washer was done, and May got out her clothes, which were small. "HEY!" She growled angrily, looking at the washer and kciking it. "Stupid washer! You made my clothes short!"

The washer then spouted water at May, soaking her.

May growled, and she threw the clothes on the ground, stomping off. "UGH!!! FINE!!! I'll go get some new clothes!" Unfortunately, as May opened the door, her underwear split off, leaving her naked...

...In front of many people in the Pokemon Center.

"NOOOOO!!!!" May cried, closing the door and running off in the different directions, landing on a bar of soap left from the adjacent bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Accident 16**

May started stretching her legs, getting prepared for the day. "All right, it's time I get myself into shape and-" She screamed and fell backwards on the bed. "Cramp! CRAMP!!"

Ash ran in. "MAY!! Are you okay!?" He asked, seeing May crying in pain.

May looked at Ash. "Ash...I have a cra-YEOW!!!" Her screech was loud enough to cause the chandelier above her to fall on top of her, crushing her.

Ash blinked for a few seconds, and he then screamed, running around the room in circles in horror and crying.

* * *

**Accident 17**

"URGENT NEWS!!" Shouted the newsreporter on the wide-screen, HD TV with Dullby 7.1 in the Pokemon Center's living room, "All Pokemon Contests have been cancelled, and therefore, all Pokemon Coordinators will NOT be able to compete."

"WHAT!?" May, Drew, Harley, and Solidad screamed, holding onto each other and crying. "NO!!! THIS CAN'T BE!!!"

Several of the other random Pokemon Trainers and people who were Pokemon Coordinators also started to cry and held on to each other as well.

Nurse Joy looked at the TV, and she fell to her knees, bursting into tears. Chasney comforted her.

* * *

**Accident 18**

May was looking around her oom for her Bandana. "Ummm...has anyone seen my bandana?"

"I sold it off on E-Bay," Brock said, smiling as he was surrounded with lots of dollars and gold.

May's eyes turned into flames. "YOU WHAT!?" She attempted a punch at Brock, but she was then rammed by Marshtomp, knocking her unconcious and giving her (for the unnecessary SOMETHING time) the infamous anime swirley eyes.

Brock just stared at May. "Geeze, why do all of the characters in the games, shows, movies, and mangas except me get the anime-style swirley eyes, and I don't?" He asked himself, getting squirted in the face by Marshtomp's watergun attack.

* * *

**Accident 19**

May was walking down the hallway merrily, until she bumped into...

..._May_.

"**HUH!?**" Both Mays said in disbelief, looking at each other oddly and gasping, "PARADOX!!!" They both exploded, only their clothes remaining.

Ash and Pikachu both walked by the clothes. They paused and exmained the two exactly-the-same clothes.

"HUH!?" Ash exclaimed, lookig at each of the clothes carefully, and screaming, "OMG!!! May cloned herself!" He ran down the hallway, screaming.

Pikachu sighed, folding its arms and shaking its head. "Pika pichu kaka Pic." He walked down the hallway Ash has gone down, leaving both of the two exactly-the-same clothes of May behind.

* * *

**Accident 20**

May sighed, She took out the Unlucky Stone and looked at it. "Well...it's been 19 accidents so far...I wonder what's the 20th accident." She sighed and stood up. Well, I guess I better get rid of this..." She walked out of the Pokemon Center and stood in front of the lake in front of her.

She looked at the stone angrily. "You stupid stone! If I wasn't so gullible and filled with delight from stones, I would have never picked you up!" She tossed the Unlucky Stone far into the lake. "Goodbye, and forever!" She turned around and started walking back to the Pokemon Center, turning around and facing the lake one more time before entering.

"... ... ... ... ... ... ...Well..." May muttered to herself, sighing and shaking her head, "At least that's the end of those unlucky accidents..." She opened the door, and was whacked to death by the door's slamming, crushing her body on the Pokemon Center's outer wall.

Ash, Max, Brock, and Pikachu came out, looking for May. They called out her name, but they shrugged, and headed back inside, shutting the doors and letting May's lifeless body fall down onto the grass.

* * *

_And that was the unlucky tale of the unlucky girl and the twenty unlucky events of **Friday the 13th**..._

**THE END**


End file.
